


Lucky

by Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul



Series: JayDamiweek2017 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:37:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul/pseuds/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul
Summary: El reemplazo tenía la teoría de que no era una persona sino un modus operandi de algún grupo criminal.El creía que sería mejor si le metía una bala entre las cejas. “Lucky” ya había intentado matarlo.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Se supone que Damian es un cambiaformas

Jason miraba atentamente a los comensales de aquella aburrida gala. Normalmente se abría opuesto a ir, el realmente no quería tener nada que ver con aquella sección de ser un Wayne pero Bruce necesitaba de todos, esperaban darle caza al más escurridizo asesino con el que hubieran tratado. Al parecer su próxima presa seria atacada ahí esa misma noche y debían impedirlo.  
Goldie lo había nombrado “Lucky” ya que siempre lograba escapar, creía que era alguien muy bueno disfrazándose pues cada que lograban captar una imagen de él llevaba indumentaria tan diferente y realista que sería imposible relacionar sus crímenes. A veces parecía un hombre mayor, otras un adolescente que apenas llegaba a los quince años incluso se había hecho pasar por una fémina en varias ocasiones.  
El reemplazo tenía la teoría de que no era una persona sino un modus operandi de algún grupo criminal.  
El creía que sería mejor si le metía una bala entre las cejas. “Lucky” ya había intentado matarlo.  
.  
–Disculpe. –Se dirigía a los sanitarios cuando choco con una dama de vestido negro, la gala casi llegaba a su fin y ni rastros del asesino.  
–No hay problema –respondió con una dulce sonrisa que inconscientemente Jason correspondió. –Que tenga buena noche.  
Jason hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza como despedida a la joven que se marchó, olvidando momentáneamente su destino se quedó contemplando el vaivén de sus caderas hasta que desapareció por un corredor. Cuando entro al baño sintió que algo no iba bien, no era que las luces fallaran o los suelos estuvieran sucios sino que había un peculiar silencio en el lugar. Cautelosamente reviso por debajo de las puertas esperando encontrar a alguien ocupándose de sus necesidades pero encontró un cadáver sentado en uno de los cubículos. Era el diplomático debían proteger. Mientras activaba su comunicador para decirle al resto lo que había encontrado se dio cuenta de algo: se había topado con Lucky y le había dejado escapar.  
.  
– ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta? –Cuestiona exasperada Stheph.  
–No todos los asesinos llevan un gafete que dice: ¡Hola! ¡Soy un asesino! ¿Cómo prefieres morir? –Responde ácidamente, le frustra haber tenido enfrente a Lucky y ni siquiera pensar que ella era la asesina, se veía tan inocente.  
–La tengo en video.  
– ¿De qué sirve Tim? Siempre cambia de disfraz.  
.  
.  
De esa infructífera noche pasaron dos meses antes de que consiguieran otro rastro de Lucky esta vez en Paris, pero cuando estaban a punto de llegar recibieron una llamada de Alfred: la asesina ya había acabado con su víctima.  
Esa situación se repitió tres veces más, Roma, Tokio, Berlín… antes de que Lucky regresara a Gotham.  
Iba por Bruce.  
.  
El saberte en el blanco de una asesina no es una sensación agradable, pero a lo largo de sus años como Batman Bruce había aprendido a suprimir en su mayoría esos escalofríos, aun así tenía sus dudas. Ya los había burlado con anterioridad, ¿y si ella lograba lo que llevaban años intentando?  
.  
Oráculo y Red Robin habían instalado más cámaras ocultas, ellos vigilarían cada pantalla en busca de Lucky mientras el resto sutilmente creaba un cerco de seguridad alrededor de Bruce; ese caso ya se lo habían tomado a personal por tantas veces que se les escapo en el último minuto, querían atraparle y encerrarla en la celda más segura que existiera, una donde ya no pudiera disfrazarse o desaparecer.  
.  
Cerca de media noche Jason vio algo peculiar en un balcón, la iluminación era poca pero aun así distinguió a un hombre mayor apretar fuertemente el brazo de una joven, parecían discutir. Ella intentaba que la soltara forcejeando pero él era más fuerte, intento encajándole las uñas en la mano pero solo consiguió ser arrastrada sutilmente afuera de la fiesta. No fue el único que lo noto, Cass le hizo una señal para que los siguiera y ella se pegaría como lapa a Bruce después de todo la pista sobre Lucky parecía ser falsa y no podían dejar así un posible caso de violencia de pareja.  
Los siguió a una distancia prudencial, él era alto y fornido con el cabello intensamente blanco; ella era pequeña y menudita, su cabellera roja llena de risos le cubría la espalda. Sus murmullos se oían furiosos no dudaba que en cualquier momento llegaran a los golpes.  
Se alertó cuando sus pasos se dirigieron a la azotea.  
.

– ¡Lárgate de aquí mocosa! –Grito empujándola, ella trastabillo con sus tacones pero se mantuvo en pie.  
– ¡Vete tú, esta es mi misión! –Lanzo una daga que llevaba oculta pero el hombre la esquivo sin dificultad, no quería herirlo pero aun así le exaspero que lo hiciera como si se la hubiera arrojado un infante.  
–No lo creo Shat, ya me quitaste varias presas pero a Wayne no. Tú no puedes contra él, ¿viste el sequito de seguridad que tenía, las cámaras? –La tomo de los antebrazos y la zarandeo con rudeza, la pelirroja le dio un puntapié para que la soltara.  
– ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡¿Por quién me tomas Slade?!  
Como respuesta obtuvo un inesperado puñetazo que apenas logró esquivar retrocediendo, el siguió lanzando golpes que ella bloqueaba. La chica se subió a la espalda de su contrincante y empezó a ahorcarlo con su corbata, él camino hasta la puerta por donde habían salido y azoto a la pelirroja contra ella, la oyó quejarse y bufar por los golpes pero no dejo los agarres que tenía en su cintura y en su cuello. Sabía que debía dejarla inconsciente pero se había vuelto fuerte, quizás ella lo noqueara primero; busco entre sus ropas y saco un pequeño cuchillo con el que corto el pedazo de tela que lo estrangulaba.  
La jalo de los brazos y la estampo contra el piso, tomo unos segundos para recuperar aire los mismos que ella permaneció desorientada por los golpes antes de ser el quien la ahorcara. “Shat” empezó a arañarle el rostro, sus manos habían dejado de ser unos delgados dedos con perfecta manicura reemplazados por una afiladas garras   
.  
.  
Los encontró peleando, ella tenía sangre en las manos y el en el rostro, en el suelo había una pequeña bola de tejido blanco bañado en rojo y una pequeña parte azul. Jason saco su pistola y dio un tiro al aire para que se separaran, no tomaría el riesgo de separarlos el mismo. Funciono, se detuvieron por el repentino sonido pero no espero lo que paso después, el tipo lo miro y se levantó obligando a la chica a hacer lo mismo “¡ahí tienes a Lucky!” había dicho antes de arrojarla contra Jason y huir.  
.  
.  
.  
Los murciélagos observaban entre fascinados y preocupados a través del cristal, sabían que era poco profesional pero la criminal era intrigante tanto que la tenían en una celda especial en la cueva en lugar de enviarla a prisión.  
Era una chica bajita y menudita, con largo cabello rojo y serenos ojos grises, alguien normal, de quien no desconfiarías. Pero habían hecho algunas pruebas, ella era una meta humana y probablemente se valía de eso para cometer sus crímenes.  
.  
–Lleva horas sin moverse, simplemente está ahí –exclamo confundida Stheph.  
–Eso no es nada, los asesinos se entrenan para estar alertas incluso dormidos.  
–Es extraño que por fin le capturamos y aun no tenemos nada contundente en su contra –Tim dejo de ver a la prisionera y se concentró en las pantallas donde aparecía (o se suponía aparecía).  
.  
– ¿Creíste que nunca te atraparíamos eh? Que podías salirte con la tuya. –La chica apenas y parpadeo a las palabras de Jason, él y Tim intentarían nuevamente la rutina del policía bueno y el policía malo.  
– ¿Quién era el tipo que te dejo en la azotea, tu compañero?  
Para desconcierto de ambos Lucky sonrió suavemente. – ¿No lo reconocieron sin su máscara? Entonces su sistema de inteligencia no es tan bueno como se presume.  
– ¿Quién es? –Pregunto medio gruñendo Tim, no se tomó a bien esa duda a su sistema y de Oracle.  
–Deathstroke– susurro ella disfrutando de su desconcierto. –Y si, en ocasiones hemos trabajado juntos. La última vez cuando fuimos por ti Red Hood, tuviste mucha suerte.  
–Pero te traiciono –replico molesto, no le hacía gracia que le recordaran lo cerca que estuvo de morir. Lucky frunció el ceño pero no parecía realmente molesta por la declaración de Jason.  
–Ya arreglare cuentas con él.  
– ¿Cómo si estás aquí encerrada?  
Como si fuera un tipo de señal justo cuando Tim termino la frase una explosión sacudió la cueva, reaccionaron lento. Cuando se dieron cuenta estaban sometidos por asesinos mientras Deathstroke sacaba a Lucky de la celda como si nunca la hubiera dejado a merced de los murciélagos y ella no le hubiera arrancado un ojo.  
Antes de que Jason quedara inconsciente gracias a los golpes que el mercenario bicolor le había dado Lucky le revelo su secreto, frente a él la melena roja cambio a un corto cabello rojo, los iris grises se transformaron en un jade que él conocía muy bien.  
Frente a él ya no estaba la asesina, sino el supuesto estudiante de arte con el que llevaba un par de meses saliendo.  
“Damian”


End file.
